Nagisa Tatsuki
/Human Hybrid (Etherious)|gender = Female (Androgynous)|age = 15 (Real World) 16 (Fairy Tail)|hair_color = Light Grey (purple Highlights) Ice Blue (Dragon Force)|eye_color = Golden Yellow Ice Blue (Dragon Force)|affiliation = Fairy Tail|previous_affiliation = |occupation = |team(s) = |previous_team(s) = |partner(s) = Ira (NightShade2K18)|base_of_operation(s) = |previous_base_of_operation(s) = |status = Active|relative(s) = Dashiki Tatsuki Ancestor Nagisa's Father Deceased Nagisa's Mother Deceased Tai Tatsuki Brother; Deceased Hayato Tatsuki Uncle Akira Tatsuki Cousin, Aurora Mother; Deceased Ruko Sister|counterpart = Nagisa Watson|magic = Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Dark Ice Dragon Mode Dark Fire Dragon Mode Ice Dragon Queen Mode|previous_occupation = Independent Mage|guild_mark_location = Right Forearm}} Nagisa Tatsuki ( なぎさ・たつき Nagisa Tatsuki) is a Mage of the , where in she is a member of . She is the foster daughter of the Ice Dragon, Aurora from whom she learned her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, making her the First Generation Dragon Slayer and shes also the younger sister Tai Tatsuki. She was originally form the Fairy Tail world and is the six dragon slayer, but was transported by Aurora in order to protect her and had to sealed her memories of her past life and her dragon slayer magic into the real world. She was found by a woman and her husband who owned an orphanage, and took her in and raised her. She makes an appearance in The Six Dragon Slayer a story fanfiction. Appearance Nagisa is an androgynous with an average, lean and athletic build olive skinned girl, her round face framed with messy, nearly neck-length light grey hair that partially hangs up with purple highlights and she has abnormal sharp canines. She also possesses with golden yellow eyes. She usually seen for her boy-like appearance and is often mistaken for boy. In the real world her main outfit is pale-grey shirtless tank top underneath a grey short-sleeve jacket with a hood and a bandanna on her neck. Her black gloves are finger less and expose part of his hand, wears blue jean shorts that his shirt slightly overlaps; her converse is burgundy red, white and black. Usually she uses bandages to wrapped around her chest. In the fairy tail world, she wears a sleeveless tank top with dark-brown tights with cream belt, wears elbow length gloves with black colsed-toed sandals and the scale-patterned bandanna she received from her adoptive mother. Unlike almost all other characters, Nagisa does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. Nagisa's guild mark is Icy blue and is located just below her right forearm. In X792, her outfit is black one-pieced attire with black arm warmers and light grey bands to her legs. Personality Nagisa has a tomboyish personality, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still has a tomboyish side. She always the adventurous type and free-spirited. Shes can be observant, and quiet when meeting new people but once you get to know her she is kind, helpful and friendly. She often can get a bit annoyed when shes mistaken for a boy, but shes used it. Being compassionate and also courageous she'll do what ever it takes to protect the on she cares about. She is willing to help anyone in need and even to risk her life for others. Being raised in the orphanage in the real world, she believed that her parents had abandoned her when she was young and was scared of being alone or abandoned that makes her quiet and shy when she was young. Her emotions sometimes gets the better of her, and she can get self-conscious about her abilities and skills sometimes but she usually hides it form others. Nagisa doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends and family but is usually playful and even a little teasing. Shes also loyal to those closes to her, she also often in her own world when she thinking while being alone and often concentrates on training or whenever she feels depressed she usually plays her guitar. Later on the series, when she learned the shocking truth about her past, her heritage and about where she was originally from her personality shifted a bit. She began to distant herself form others and even fell into a bit of depression and can often being reckless when taking on solo requests on her own, but slowly and eventually comes to terms with her past and was happy that Nastu and others still excepted her. She sometimes finds Natsu and Gray's fighting a bit amusing and she also finds Juiva pestering Gray amusing as well but at the same time annoying but never says it. She treats everyone around equally and like a second family to her and she can be oblivious at times to things around her, As a Dragon Slayer, Nagisa gets motion sick on almost any kind of vehicle or transportation. History Nagisa was born to a mother and father with an older sibling making her the youngest child of the family. Her mother was a demon and her father was a human, her mother was a demon who disguised herself as a human and her father was a mage. Her parents met 400 years ago, when her mother was summoned by a rogue dark mage, and was ordered to kill Nagisa's father, who was a traveling Mage. Once they both meet in the meadow they battled each other as the demon explains that she was ordered to kill him, while the mage tried to reasoned with her eventually being both evenly match and the two collapsed calling a draw. The mage tells that she a strong fighter and sees goodness in her despite that shes a demon, and didn't even want to fight her but he warned her that don't come near him nor his village unless she wants to be killed as he headed back to his village. While still laying on the grass, the female demon was in thought about what the mage told her and knew he was right, she was different than other demons and didn't want to hurt anyone as she retreat back to the rouge dark mage. Once returned and reported that she failed only to be injured with dark magic by the mage and when he threaten that that he will kill her if she doesn't complete her mission but she has her own plans. Few days later, Nagisa's father arrived at the meadow to gather herbs when he spotted sitting in pile of flowers resting and walks up to her questions her if she was alright, which the woman replied which she replied with a nod and she explains that its her but in human form to stay hidden from the rouge mage who summed her and she refused to harm anyone, feeling sympathy towards her decided to let her stay with his old home and will come visit her as much as possible, which surprised her and was concerned but push it aside for now and agreed, promised that he won't regret it. Over the time they started to get along with one and other and the male mage continued visit her, this continued until they fall in love. One day she was searching for some herbs when she was attacked by the rouge mage and was out to kill her when Nagisa's father saved her and manged to defeat the rogue mage, once the fight was over Nagisa's father took the female demon to his home to treat her injuries. The demon woken up two days later in the mage's room just as the male mage entered to check on her and was relived that she was okay, and reassured her that the rogue mage wont hurt her again which she was grateful for him and wanted to stay with him and he agreed to let her. After getting everything settle, the two lived happily with one another, when they went on their next date he propose to her and she said yes. Few years later, they had two children, one boy and one little girl named Tai Tatsuki and Nagisa Tatsuki. Nagisa was raised in a small village until at a young age, her village was decimated by a Dragon, taking the lives of her parents, hers and fellow villagers except her brother Tai who was devastated of the fate of his family. Determined to bring back his sister Nagisa, Tai spends time searching and study life, death and magic until he started to feel sick but never gave up and had finally revived his sister and had left her in the forest before passing away. One day while Nagisa was sitting around in the forest crying, Aurora who is The Elemental Dragon Queen had found her and taken pity on the child and had takes her in, raising her as she was her own, which takes time and patience because of Nagisa was quite and shy. Nagisa became acquainted with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. At first she was a little scared of them but slowly by surely she got to know them. All six of them met several times a year, when their Dragon parents got together for meetings. She also had her signature scarf knitted from Aurora's molted fur by Anna. Aurora went out of her way to teach Nagisa how to talk, write, and perform her own signature form of Lost Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic; Aurora ultimately chose, like five other Dragons of that time period, to seal her damaged soul inside Nagisa's body. Instead of sending Nagisa to the future like Natsu and others, in order to protect her Aurora had to sealed her memories of her past life and her dragon slayer magic into the real world, making her believe that her parents abandoned her. She was found by a woman and her husband who owned an orphanage late at night, and took her in and raised her. Magic and Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷竜 スレイヤーマジック Kōri doragons ureiyā majikku): With her abilities unlocked and with bit of training, Nagisa is very skilled with her Dragon Slayer Magic, making her a strong capable individual. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. By the year X792, Nagisa’s mastery over her Dragon Slayer Magic improved so greatly that she was able to defeat hundreds of foes in just one attack. *'Ice Dragon's Roar '(氷竜の Hyoryu no Hoko): Nagisa’s signature Dragon’s Roar in which she gathers Ice in her mouth and then releases it in the form of a powerful breath attack. *'Ice Dragon's Iron Fist' (氷竜の鉄拳 Kōri Doragon no Tekken): Nagisa’s fists are engulfed in spiraling of Ice, increasing the power of her punches. The spiraling Ice gives her punches propulsive damage. *'Ice Dragon's Claw '(エレメントドラゴンの爪 Kōri Doragon'n Otsume): With her hands engulfed in Ice, Nagisa swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of ice that can cut through stone or metal. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack' (の翼攻撃 Kōri doragon no tsubasa kōgeki): Nagisa rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands into Ice, sending them flying. *'Ice Dragon's Shield' (氷竜シールド Kōri doragon shīrudo): Nagisa can use her Ice to barricades herself within a barrier that deflects almost any attack. She can propel the barrier outward to send nearby foes or their attacks flying. *'Ice Dragon's Talon '(氷竜の鉤爪 Kōri doragon Kagizume):' '''Nagisa’s feet are engulfed in Ice, increasing the power of her kicks. Nagisa can also use this spell to propel herself upward at great heights. *'Ice Dragon's Spears (氷竜槍 Kōri doragon no Yari): Nagisa can summoned an Ice and formed into multiple spears and throws at her foes at maximum speed making her foes blown away. *Ice Dragon's Grip Strike' (氷竜の握撃 ''Kōri doragon no Kōshibuki): Grabbing her enemy with one hand, Nagisa blasts the foe with her ice at point blank range. *'Ice Healing '(要素の治癒 Kōri Hīringu): Nagisa can heal herself or others by using ice, absorbing frozen energies and using them to freeze molecules, renewing damaged cells, causing them to stop bleeding. Ice can also provide energy to close up wounds. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi): *Ice Dragon: Snow Comet Form (氷竜雪コメント形 Kōri Doragon Yuki Komento Katachi): Its like to Natsu's Crimson Lotus Pheonix Blade, Nagisa can take the form of a Ice-like form, and charges at the target and hits the target creating massive damage to the target. *Raging Flare: Dragon Rage (レイジングフレアドラゴンレイジ Reij ingufurea doragon reiji): After swallowing fire, Nagisa gain the ability to use fire. With her fire, Nagisa can covers herself in fire taking the form of dragon and can with a great amount of fire and inflicts damage on her opponent. *Ice Dragon Retaliation Wave' (氷竜報復の波 ''Kōri Doragon Hōfuku no nami): Nagisa swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful cyclone of Ice that ensnares her enemy’s Magic attack and sends it back at them, barraging them with Nagisa’s Ice and their own Magic Power. While this spell tends to be a finishing move on most of Nagisa’s opponents, it has proven to be less effective against other Slayer Magic due to the users’ immunity to their respective elements. Dark Ice Dragon Mode (ダーク氷の竜モード Dāku Kōri no ryū Mōdo): After eating Dark Element of a God Slayer magic having the Ice and Dark inside her body fuse together, Nagisa gained the ability to use her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with dark. This power makes Nagisa’s spells much more destructive and incredibly swift. Though this power greatly exhausted Nagisa initially, her training in preparation for the Grand Magic Games resulted in her being able to use it with much less strain. *'Dark Ice Dragon's Roar '(ダーク氷アイスドラゴン Ro音 Dāku Kōri doragon Ro-on): Nagisa's alternate, Ice-enhanced version of her Ice's Roar. Nagisa gathers and combines Dark and Ice in her mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, Icy blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it blasted completely through the Western Castle. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Nagisa's body and completely drain her of all her Magic Power. *'Dark Ice Dragon's Iron Fist' (ダーク氷アイスドラゴン 鉄の拳 Dāku Kōri doragon Tetsu no ken): Nagisa's alternate version of her Ice Dragon's Iron Fist. Nagisa engulfs her hand in dark and ice, and, due to the additional propulsive force from the ice, punches her opponent hard enough to send them crashing straight through concrete buildings. (Unnamed) *'Dark Ice Storm '(ダーク 氷 嵐 Dāku Kōri Arashi): Nagisa can create storms with combination of Ice and Dark elements, which results in the accumulation of at least 0.25-inch (6.4 mm) of ice on exposed surfaces. They are not violent storms, but instead commonly perceived as gentle rains occurring at temperatures just below freezing. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): *[[Dark Fire Dragon: Fire Comet Form|'Dark Fire Dragon: Fire Comet Form']] (ダーク 火災ドラゴン・火災竜 雪形 Dāku Kasai Doragon Komento Katachi): Nagisa's alternate, Fire-enhanced version of her Ice Dragon: Snow Comet Form. Nagisa engulfs one hand in Dark and the other in flames. By swinging her arms around, Nagisa creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and dark, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. Dark Fire Dragon Mode (ダーク火災モード Dāku Kasai Doragon Mōdo): After absorbing the flames of Fire God slayer, Nagisa manifested to her fire element, making it perfect for melee attacks. *'Fire God's Black Dragon Rush' (火災 神ブラック竜ラッシュ Kasai Kami Burakku Doragon Rasshu): After swallowing some dark fire form , and having fire and dark inside her body fused them both together, Nagisa gained the ability to use fire and enhanced with dark much like with her ice. She sometimes use it but not as much, only if shes in any tight situations. Her dark fire takes the shape and form a dragon and will inflicts damage on her opponent. *'Eternal Darkness Vortex' (永遠の闇渦 Eien no Yami Uzu): Nagisa can generate and create spiral/ vortex of dark fire. At first she had no control over it, but with training she manged to use it at will. Dragon Force (竜の力 Doragon Fōsu): Nagisa has shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Nagisa is later able to enter it without consuming external sources. When she first entered Dragon Force, Nagisa gained Ice blue reptilian scale-like markings on her skin, canine teeth, Ice blue reptilian eyes, Ice Blue hair colors and her body emitted a glowing aura. *'Ice Devil Form: Dragon Flame Burst' (氷悪魔形竜炎胸 Kōri Akuma Doragon Kaen Mune): An alternate version of Raging Flare, Nagisa can cover herself in blue fire and can shoot rapid bullets and charges directly at her foes and will inflicts damage on her targets . Ice Dragon Queen Mode (氷竜クイーンズ モード Kōri Doragon Kuīnzu Mōdo): After months of training to store and manipulate Aurora's remaining power bequeathed to her, Nagisa is capable of using the power of the Ice Dragon Queen. Even with the absence of Aurora's power, Nagisa can still utilize this mode using her own power as a substitute, though it is nowhere near as powerful as before. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Roar '(氷竜クイーンズ Ro音 Kōri Doragon Kuīnzu Ro-on): An enhanced and empowered version of her Ice’s dragon’s roar that Nagisa used to defeat hundreds of enemies at once. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Shield' (氷竜クイーンズ盾 Kōri Doragon Kuīnzu Shīrudo): An enhanced and empowered version of her Ice shield that Nagisa used to protect herself and others form incoming attacks. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Aura' (氷竜Tクイーンズ霊気 Kōri Doragon Kuīnzu Ōra): Nagisa can release and surround herself in/with her Ice magic for defensive and/or offensive purposes, auras may also give her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Bomb' (氷竜クイーンズ爆弾 Kōri Doragon Kuīnzu Bakudan): Nagisa can release it by forming Ice and must balance her magic in her mouth, shape it into a sphere releasing it in a large, destructive, blast. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Nagisa has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. She was able to successfully transform into Gray on her second try. Enhanced Smell: As a Dragon Slayer, Nagisa possesses a keen sense of smell. She can follow or pick up various scents from great distances, enabling her to track or detect enemy presence within the area. Enhanced Reflexes: Nagisa possesses fast reflexes, having been able fight off multiple enemies at once during her fights against Dark Guilds. Keen Intellect: Nagisa is very intelligent. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion. Observation, analysis and environment as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. She is highly efficient and has demonstrated her skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations. Enhanced Hearing: Nagisa has exceptionally good hearing something which, She can follow or pick up various scents from great distances, enabling her to track or detect enemy presence within the area. Immense Strength: Nagisa has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats, such as smashing through solid ice with her bare hands. Enhanced Speed: Nagisa's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. She has displayed superhuman feats of speed on numerous occasions. She can move at incredible speeds, leap long distances, react with perfect accuracy, and dodge attacks faster than the eye can see and through the use and without of her magic, Nagisa was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade attacks and appear right behind the enemies with ease, allowing her to attack. Enhanced Stamina: Nagisa has shown on many occasions that she is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over doing her magic. However, she can still manage to move her body, which was seen in her battles against other foes. Immense Durability: Nagisa has proven herself to be incredibly durable. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting.Despite her skinny appearance she is resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a anyone. Immense Magic Power: Nagisa can exert her Magic Power in the form of an enormous scalding aura that can generate heat of such magnitude that it is capable of melting the entirety of the stone coliseum. This displays some level of control of her aura, By the year X792, Nagisa's Magic Power had increased exponentially, enough so that his aura would cause violent tremors that could be felt throughout the entire Magnolia Town. Devil Power (悪魔の力 Akuma no chikara): Referred to her as E.N.T Power (E N T 電子 個 トン 電源 Enu T Chikara) Nagisa being half demon, is able to access her demonic power after the mass of Magic in chest and when she learned that she half demon because her mother actually a demon not human, and was released out of anger and anguish, she still retains her ability to think and function properly to her will. Her arms and facial features and eyes become more demonic, while her attack power increases. She has been seen to control it at will when she deactivated it. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Been self-taught when she was young and with the help of her caretaker, Nagisa is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Nagisa has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to match melee-specialists. Equipment Aurora's Bandanna: It is a bandanna given to Nagisa by her foster mother, which she didn't know at the time when her memories where sealed away by Aurora which she assume she just had it since she was found when she was young. The bandanna was made form Aurora's scales, its helps her protected her form dark magic. Former Equipment Dagger: Stats Trivia * Her name Nagisa means "The Seashore" and Last name Tatsuki means "Dragon" * Nagisa's Japanese voice actor is Satomi Satō who voiced Nagisa Hazuki form Free! series and her English voice actor Tara Strong who voiced various characters. * Her bio, art and everything belongs to me and its form Devaintart. * Nagisa was actually my Haikyuu! OC before moving her into Fairy Tail. * Nagisa gets flustered easily * Nagisa sometimes like to do rough housing but she doesn't do it often because of her caretakers were overprotective of her. * She sings like an Angle Quotes * (to the ) "Hello everyone I'm Nagisa Tatsuki, its nice to meet everyone. Oh and one last thing.....I'm a girl" * (to Ira) "Its okay your safe now, I'm Nagisa whats your name?" * (Nagisa waking up in another world) "W-what where am I? Where is everyone? * (to Tyrone Huston) "Who are you? What do you want!? * (To Raymond when she stops him from killing Ira) Don't. You Ever. Touch. My. Cat! Battles & Events Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Dual-Dragon Slayer Mode Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Human Hybird Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic User Category:Female